magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Decimus
Decimus is one of the Dravite Twins, known as the dragon rider of Karsus. He is known to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, second possibly only to his friend Rordan. He is a proficient user of exclusively fire magic, with the ability to make use of dragonfire due to the blood that flows in his veins. History Following the end of the War of the Northern Conquest, Decimus The Great War (217 A.R. - 218 A.R.) Burning of Trinity Keep Just as the Cerulean fleet was being incinerated late into the battle, Decimus' dragon, Mygus, flew overhead and annihilated the remainder of the ships. Decimus, riding on the back of it, soared over the city itself, utterly ruining it as it was bathed in dragon flames, inspiring shock and awe from the Karsans, Arculese, and Ceruleans. Decimus himself leaped off of his dragon and landed on the ground, first remarking about the cold temperature before Lana questioned where he had been - to which Decimus replied that he had been in Dravite as always. Just after Decimus remarked that he had come to save them, and meet an old friend, Rordan cleansed the area of the flames using his darkness magic and vanished along with the other commanders, thereby handing victory over to the Karsans. When Lana quipped that there was nothing for them to take, Decimus sarcastically told her that he didn't know what she was expecting; to this, she scorned him on burning the keep to the ground. Battle of Central Cerulea WIP. Battle of Velluel WIP. Battle of Ethrium WIP. Battle of Stormriven WIP. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) The World Summit WIP. Battle at the Sky Island WIP. Resurrection of Prometheus WIP. Showdown with the Four Horsemen WIP. Aftermath WIP. The Wedding (221 A.R.) WIP. The Wedding Ceremony WIP. The Cerulean Infiltration (221 A.R.) WIP. Southern Infiltration WIP. Fight Against Desmond WIP. Escape WIP. The Nakamoto Incident (221 A.R.) WIP. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) Decimus, who at first was in disbelief at the death of his father-in-law, was commander by Warlord Variel commanded Decimus to assume rule of Istral and assert himself as the King by whatever means necessary. Though Decimus protested this, as he was no King, and as it would confirm the doubts planted in the minds of people by Castiel, he was sent to Rasellan immediately for his coronation. King of Istral Upon arriving in Rasellan, the public sentiment of anger toward Decimus and Karsus, which had now declared Istral as its land, became evident as he was pelted with stones. His coronation was a somber, silent ceremony. Decimus was officially crowned King of Istral, however, and thereby controlled the city of Rasellan and surrounding land. Soon after, Shogun Kaito denounced King Decimus and the royal family, proclaiming the Istralian Shogunate. Following this announcement, Decimus, grappling with his own kingship, was visited by Princess Elena, who presented him with documents detailing the recent declaration of war by Kaito against Karsus. Regretfully, Elena announced her leave, and told Decimus that the people of Istral would not accept him as their King. As she left, Decimus furiously asked her what would become of their daughter, but to no avail. The same day of the initial invasion of Istral, Decimus announced that he would renounce his titles as King of Istral, and all claims to the throne. He recognized that the Karsan Empire had overstepped its bounds and that the Warlord had become power-crazy, and vowed to fight alongside the Istralians in the coming war. As a note of finality, the Dragon King turned to the waters behind him and threw his golden crown into the waves. Decimus was then promptly crowd-surfed throughout the city of Rasellan, whose citizens created an uproar of cheering and applause as Decimus remarked that he had missed the people's adoration. Siege of Rasellan WIP. Battle of the Anvil WIP.Category:Characters Category:Karsan Characters Category:Major Characters